


Close

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: The Iron Bull took pride in reading people. He could tell at a glance the mood of a room, sense the lines of tension crisscrossing the air, see a hand fly to the hilt of a blade before it even twitched.Sometimes for survival, other times for things far more tender.





	Close

The Iron Bull took pride in reading people. He could tell at a glance the mood of a room, sense the lines of tension crisscrossing the air, see a hand fly to the hilt of a blade before it even twitched. Sometimes for survival, other times for things far more tender.

Dorian hadn't been sleeping before dawn for days, and even then it was passed out in an awkward pose over a chair or table in the castle library, stubbornly reading until the words blurred as did the floor. It didn't come as a surprise that he'd use Iron Bull's open door invitation- but not what he'd thought for. The mage's eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He barely staggered in, still carrying a book Iron Bull doubted he realized he still had. He also somewhat doubted that Dorian even thought about where he was, only instinctively wanting comfort and knowing Iron Bull was someone safe. 

There was trust there. A trust that meant more than Dorian knew.

The qunari helped Dorian into bed, undressing the Tevinter mess of straps and buckles from his body and simply holding him close. It was obvious Dorian was almost out of his mind with weariness, too tired to do anything but lay his head on Iron Bull's chest and sleep.

Dorian opened his eyes to bright sunlight and warmth- a heavenly warmth he didn't think existed in the southern mountains. His eyes lulled closed again and he sighed, a soft blanket caressing his bare skin and a warm, sturdy arm around his waist. A soothing, deep heartbeat by Dorian's ear and the heat radiating from Iron Bull almost pulled him back asleep. All he could remember were soothing rumbles and gentleness before his memory faded, sleeping soundly for the first time in too long.

"Iron Bull?"

"Hm?" The soft sound reverberated through Dorian and it made Dorian smile, carefree and relaxed.

"What exactly did we do last night? Not to step on your pride, but I can't quite remember."

Iron Bull smoothed Dorian's hair, a gesture Dorian only enjoyed in private. "Only what you needed."

"Which is?"

Iron Bull rubbed Dorian's back. "Have someone you trust at your side."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dorian/Iron Bull fic! A small writing exercise, to characterize with little to no dialogue.


End file.
